You'll be in my heart
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: Please read the revised edition! It's called "You'll be in my Heart :D" and in the summary it says " revised edition " PLEASE AND THANK YOU! That story is the edited version of this one. Feel free to read both but please read the revised one. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_Shippo was standing in a field that seemed to stretch on forever. He was curled up beside his father sleeping. He sighed happily in his sleep. Suddenly he felt a blast of cold air and opened his eyes. His father was no longer beside him. Instead he saw the thunder brothers floating just above him. _

"_Shippo you're the last one." One of them said. He looked to see that one of the thunder brothers was wearing his father's body as a belt. _

"_Father!" He called out tears forming in his eyes. The thunder brothers just looked at him and laughed. "You bastards!" He screamed at them. They immediately stopped laughing and glared at the little fox demon in front of them._

"_You're gonna get it now you little weakling!" They yelled in unison. They began to chase him._

"_AHHH!" He screamed._

"AHHH!" Shippo screamed as he shot up .

"Shippo?" He heard Kagome roll over and look at him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mm-hm" he whimpered crawling into Kagome's lap. She sat up and began to rock him back and forth as he cried in her arms.

"Shh Shippo." She crooned gently. "You're ok I've got you, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kagome" Inuyasha said in a bitter tone.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If he doesn't shut up I'm gonna punch him!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned as he woke up. Sango was already awake and staring at Kagome with a worried expression.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha started to look scared. "SIT!" Inuyasha's head met the ground with a loud _thump_. "Humph" Kagome said and went back to rocking Shippo.

"Kagome would you sing me to sleep?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Lady Kagome" Miroku said.

"We're all awake you might as well" Sango reasoned. Kagome blushed a little and started singing.

"Come stop you're crying

It'll be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight.

I will protect you from

All around you" she glared at Inuyasha as she sang that

"I will be here don't you cry.

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry.

Cuz you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all.

Cuz you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

Cuz what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together cuz

You'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on" Her voice climbed the staff to reach higher notes

"Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always.

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Always"

Kagome finished and looked at all her friend's faces. Miroku and Sango were asleep and slightly snoring. Shippo was in her arms smiling in his sleep. Inuyasha was looking at her with an amazed expression on his face.

"Wh-where did you learn that song?" He asked her.

"Hmm? My mom used to sing it to me every night before I'd go to bed." She looked at him and saw a far away look in his eyes. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He said. She laid Shippo down on her sleeping bag and moved over to wear Inuyasha was. She put her hand on his shoulder. She turned her head to the side and tried to look into his eyes.

"Tell me" she said gently.

"It's just… my mother used to sing that song to me too" He looked up at her light tears forming in his eyes. Kagome gave a small gasp and hugged him. He tensed in surprise to her touch but then melted and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I had I never would've sang that."

"No!" He very nearly shouted. "Don't be sorry. You sounded just like her! I mean I had started to forget my memories of her." He said sadly. "But when you started singing that song…. I remembered everything about her. Thank you Kagome." He said pulling back and looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes. And she looked in his beautiful gold ones. Kagome didn't know who leaned first but suddenly they were an inch apart and each lost in each other's eyes. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a gruff voice. He leaned in more and their lips met. The kiss was tender. They pulled apart and when Kagome opened her eyes and looked into Inuyasha's and saw they were hungry. They closed the distance between them quickly and began kissing again. Kagome moaned and leaned into him pressing her body against his. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip; asking for an entrance. She let him in and their tongues began exploring each other's mouth. Inuyasha ran his arms down her shoulders and down her waist before resting on her hips. Kagome shivered in delight. She had never felt anything as good as Inuyasha kissing her. She couldn't believe it.

_This is actually happening!! _She thought._ I can't believe it. _They broke apart gasping for air. Inuyasha looked in Kagome's eyes. He stroked her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Kagome?" he asked tentatively. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She gasped. _D-Did he just say he loves me?!_ Kagome thought excitedly. He was staring at her waiting for an answer.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said. He grinned and leaned forward hugging her hard.

"You'd better" he growled playfully. She laughed and buried her face in his neck. They pulled apart and began kissing again. Kagome stroked Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha began kissing down her jaw and on her neck. Kagome moaned and pulled his hair gently. She moved forward and rested her knees on his hips; sitting in his lap. He nipped her neck causing her to squeak in pleasure. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"We'd better get to sleep, Inuyasha." She told him. He frowned at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"If you want me to hike around this era and try to find you some jewel shards I've got to get some kind of sleep tonight." She laughed. He leaned in and started nibbling her neck again. She moaned in pleasure. Inuyasha pulled back and smirked.

"See? You don't even want to sleep"

"I may not want to but I _need_ to" she laughed at his solemn expression. She rotated in his lap until her head was resting on his shoulder and she was lying across his lap. "If I sleep like this, will you be ok?"

"Yea" he said and kissed her forward. "Sleep well my Kagome." She sighed and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay new chapter!! **

**Inuyasha: Shut up! Everyone's asleep!**

**Me: *whispers* oops sorry! Enjoy the story!**

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome still snuggled up in his lap. He blushed faintly as he remembered the night before. He slowly bent down and kissed Kagome lightly on her forehead. He shifted her off his lap and into his arms. He then placed her on the cold hard ground and brushed her bangs out of her face. Kagome felt the change in temperature and hardness of the surface she was on and woke up in time to see Inuyasha walking into the forest. _What is he doing?_ She thought. _Should I follow him?_ She gazed longingly in the direction that Inuyasha had disappeared in. _He probably just needs time to think about what happened last night _she thought blushing hard remembering their confessions and kisses. She walked back to where her friends had slept and saw that Miroku, Shippo and Sango were already awake and were roasting fish over a fire.

"Good morning Kagome" Sango said smiling at her best friend.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and the young fox demon jumped into Kagome's awaiting arms. He snuggled against her chest sighing happily to be in the arms of his adopted mother. Kagome gave Shippo a small squeeze and sat down next to Miroku and Sango.

"Do you have a fever Kagome?" Miroku asked. "You're face is kind of red." Kagome blushed hard and assured him that she was fine.

"That was a beautiful song you sang last night Kagome" Sango said smiling at her. Kagome grinned back.

"Thanks" she said.

"Where'd you hear such a pretty song?" Shippo asked pulling away so he could look at her face.

"It was just a song that my mother used to sing to me whenever I had nightmares" she answered shrugging her shoulders. _But now it has a new meaning to me thanks to Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha seemed to know it as well" Miroku said thoughtfully. Kagome's blush returned and she looked intently into the fire. Sango, sensing her friend's uneasiness, changed the subject. She winked at Kagome who mouthed 'thank you'

"So Miroku, I heard you snoring like a baby last night after Kagome's lullaby." Sango said smirking. Kagome giggled and Shippo smiled widely.

"Me too!" he shouted.

"I-I do _not_ snore!" Miroku stammered. Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome.

"Really now?"

"It's true!" While Miroku and Sango bickered on, Kagome thought worriedly about Inuyasha. As if reading her thoughts Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and said,

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango stopped fighting and looked at the small fox demon.

"Hmm… I don't know. I didn't see him this morning" Sango said scratching her head.

"How about you Kagome? Have you seen him?" Miroku asked looking at her.

"Uhh I saw him earlier… he was going into the woods."

"Maybe he smelled a demon" Sango thought out loud.

"Or Kikyo" Shippo said crossing his arms across his chest. Kagome froze. She hadn't thought about Kikyo. _Would he really? After what happened last night?! He wouldn't __**dare**__, would he?_ Kagome thought her heart sinking. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Sango glanced at her and smacked Shippo in the head.

"Hey!" he shouted raising a tiny fist at her. Sango glared at him and said,

"Inuyasha did _not_ go after Kikyo. He probably just wanted to be alone" She glanced back at Kagome who had shifted her position and now was hugging her knees against her chest.

"Fish is ready" Miroku said holding some fish on sticks.

"I'm not so hungry anymore" Kagome said gloomily. She stood up with her back turned away from her friends and began walking towards the woods. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances while Shippo started to follow her.

"You'd better let me" Sango said grasping his arm lightly. She got up and followed Kagome. After a minute of wandering in the woods, Sango found her. She was in a clearing facing away from Sango. "Kagome?" she asked hesitantly. Kagome turned around tears flowing freely down her face.

"Sango!" she cried and suddenly Sango was holding a sobbing Kagome. In between sobs, Kagome told Sango the whole story of the night before with Inuyasha and the moment that they had shared. "I don't know. Maybe if I had just continued with him last night he wouldn't have gone running back to Kikyo." Kagome mumbled into Sango's shoulder. Sango grasped her shoulders and pushed Kagome away so that she could look into her eyes,

"Listen to me Kagome," she said. "Inuyasha did not go running back to Kikyo just because you wouldn't have sex with him. Ok? Are you listening to me?!" She very nearly shouted when Kagome looked at the ground. She raised her head back up and looked at Sango with a deep sadness in her eyes. "Inuyasha said he loved you right? So he does. He didn't lie to you to keep you preoccupied while he made out with a clay pot." _And if he did he'll have me to answer to _Sango thought. Kagome sniffled and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks Sango" She said pulling her friend into an embrace. Sango hugged her back.

"No problem"

Inuyasha POV

Inuyasha walked away from Kagome and into the woods. He needed to think. He ran far until he found a tall tree and climbed to the top branches and sat there; thinking about Kagome. There was something he wanted to do with her, and had tried to do it the night before, but she had stopped him. Why?

_Maybe she really doesn't love you _A voice said. _Maybe she wanted to distract you so she could go be with Koga, the one she really loves. _

"Shut up!" he growled out loud. "Kagome is mine! Not his! I won't let him have her." Suddenly the smell of cooking fish wafted towards him. _Guess breakfast will be ready soon, I'd better get back. _ He started walking back towards the camp.

"Huh, I guess I walked farther than I thought…" he mumbled under his breath. He started running back following the scent of cooked fish. Suddenly he caught Kagome and Sango's scents mixed with the salty sweet smell of tears. _What the…?_ He thought following the intoxicating scent of Kagome mindlessly. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of her voice. He heard her tell Sango the story of what had taken place the night before. He was confused when he heard sorrow in her voice. _D-Did she not… want to?_ He thought thinking back to the night before. He couldn't remember any reservations in her eyes. Then he heard her say

"I don't know. Maybe if I had just continued with him last night he wouldn't have gone running back to Kikyo." He gasped when he heard that. _Is that what she thinks?!_ He very nearly ran into the clearing to Kagome. Then Sango said,

"Listen to me Kagome. Inuyasha did not go running back to Kikyo just because you wouldn't have sex with him. Ok? Are you listening to me? Inuyasha said he loved you right? So he does. He didn't lie to you to keep you preoccupied while he made out with a clay pot." Inuyasha nodded vigorously as she said this. Then an angry-protective scent mixed with Sango's and Inuyasha shuddered guessing her thoughts. He also smelled a slightly happy smell mix in with Kagome's. He saw her smile and say,

"Thanks Sango" The girls embraced and Sango said

"No problem" Inuyasha decided that now was the time to set Kagome straight. He walked into the clearing. The girls jumped into a defensive position when they heard the leaves rustling beneath his feet.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said when she recognized him. A small smile broke out across her face.

"Kagome, we need to talk" he said solemnly. Her expression fell and she nodded at Sango telling her it was ok for them to be alone. Sango looked worriedly at Kagome then started backing out of the clearing. She sent murderous glares toward Inuyasha the whole way. Then Sango muttered barely above a whisper knowing he could hear her:

"Break her heart and I break your face" He shivered slightly at her threat and looked at Kagome.

"What do you want to talk about Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered looking at the ground. He could smell her deep sadness and fear and crossed the length between them quickly. He placed his hand under her chin and coaxed her face up to look at his. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears forming. He bent down and kissed her on the mouth. She stood surprised and frozen. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I heard what you told Sango about Kikyo. Do you doubt me so much?" He asked her, his own sadness showing in his eyes. Kagome blushed slightly and looked down again.

"You _have_ left me before and I just don't know if you've changed." Tears fell to the ground with a small thump.

"Kagome…" he whispered. He pulled her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder. "Kagome I've thought about us for a long time. And… I thought about Kikyo. I realized that I never loved her and she never loved me. I felt guilty for her because she couldn't have a normal life. She was stuck with guarding the Shikon Jewel and couldn't have a life like every other woman. She couldn't spend her time with a lover or taking care of children; her job was too important. She was also the only human, besides my mother, who had never run from me disgusted. But she didn't love me either. If she had, she wouldn't have tried to change me into a full human and her trust for me wouldn't have been broken so easily by Naraku. But you… you love me for me. You never asked me to change for you. You even told me once that you liked me being a half-demon. That's when I learned to accept myself and that's when I started thinking about you and Kikyo. Kikyo was… nice but she doesn't hold anywhere near the kindness of your heart. Besides, she's a clay pot. You're alive and want me… right?" During Inuyasha's confession Kagome had pulled back to look at him. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed Inuyasha softly.

"Yes I do want you Inuyasha. Just as you are." He bent down and kissed her again. When they pulled apart Kagome asked, "But why did you disappear this morning, I mean… did I do something wrong?"

"No! No… you didn't. I just… I needed to get some more thinking done."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well…" He struggled with the words. "Why did you stop?!" He blurted out.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean… did you not want to… to mate with me?" he asked her blushing. Kagome shook her head.

"No that's not why I stopped. I-I'm just not sure if I'm ready. That's all." She said. "I do want to…" she mumbled blushing furiously.

"Y-You do?" he asked stammering.

"Yea… I love you Inuyasha. And I want to be with you in every way possible. I just don't know if I'm ready to make that plunge."

"It's ok Kagome" Inuyasha said smiling slightly. "As long as you want and love me I'm fine." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha kissed her once again. Kissing was becoming their favorite way to pass the time.

"What did you think was the reason why I didn't want to?" she asked him.

"Uhh…"

"Come on Inuyasha! Tell me!" she begged.

"No! It's… It's stupid." Kagome decided to use her feminine charms against him. She leaned in towards his face stopping when their lips were a few millimeters apart. She flicked her tongue out and lightly licked his lower lip causing him to groan in pleasure. He leaned forward trying to capture her lips in another kiss but she pulled back. He whimpered in need. She put her lips to his ear and blew gently. He closed his eyes as he shivered in pleasure. She began to plant little kissed from his ear down his jaw line and almost, but never touching, his lips. He snapped open his eyes when she finished and gazed at her hungrily. She leaned in again towards his lips and stopped again a few millimeters away.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?" She whispered against his lips.

"Well… I was worried that… maybe you didn't really want me… that you just didn't want to hurt my feelings and that you really wanted… Koga" he grimaced. Kagome laughed and said,

"Oh Inuyasha. I don't want Koga… I never did." Amusement shown in her eyes and she laughed again.

"I hate you" he mumbled playfully and kissed her.

"We'd better get back to the others…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"They've probably finished breakfast already…" Inuyasha said.

"That's ok; I wasn't in the mood for fish anyways. Why don't I make us some Ramen?"

"Ramen?! YES!!" Inuyasha shouted excitedly and even began panting like the puppy he was. Kagome laughed so hard she almost fell over. Inuyasha caught her before she fell, and picked her up bridal style.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed when the ground disappeared beneath her feet.

"Carrying you since you're too busy laughing to walk on your own" he said smirking at her.

"I can walk thank you very much!" she snapped. Secretly she was pleased that she was in his arms again. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder sighing pleasantly. His arms tightened around her.

"See? Is that so bad?" he teased. She smiled with her eyes still closed. He walked the two of them back to camp. The other's jumped up when they saw Kagome being carried by Inuyasha. Sango was glaring at him, jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. "What did you do to Kagome?!" Kagome opened her eyes and said,

"I'm fine Shippo" as Inuyasha said

"What! It's automatically my fault?!" Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck softly. Sango smiled widely at the embracing couple while Shippo and Miroku stood wide eyed. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all exchanged glances, they had forgotten that Miroku and Shippo didn't know about the two of them.

"Later" Sango said to them. They recovered and smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I knew it!!" Shippo shouted. "I knew Inuyasha loved Kagome back!" He said proudly closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Suddenly the sun disappeared and Shippo opened his eyes to see an angry Inuyasha standing above him.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo gulped. Suddenly a BOOM sounded through the campsite. Shippo was holding his head and grimacing in pain.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"SIT!" She shouted and a new Inuyasha crater was dug into the earth.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as the beads stopped holding him to the ground.

"Don't hit Shippo for being observant" Kagome replied smiling. Inuyasha got out of the crater with a 'humph' and sat next to Kagome again. She placed her hand on top of his and looked at him smiling. He smiled back.

"Sango?" Miroku asked scooting closer to her. "Why can't we be like that?" he asked innocently. Sango blushed and said

"B-Because!" Suddenly she felt something caress her butt and give it a squeeze. Sango slapped Miroku hard and left a red handprint. "PERVERT!!" she shouted reaching for her hirakotsu.

"Wait Sango!" He shouted as she beat his head with it. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo looked at the demon slayer and monk and began laughing.

**Me: Yes the ending sucked but it was getting too long and it needed to end somewhere.**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Me: And give me ideas for the next dramatic scene. I was thinking maybe Naraku kidnaps Kagome or maybe Kikyo comes and tries to kill Kagome or Koga can try to kill Inuyasha? Idk I need help so send me some ideas?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So sorry for not updating sooner but if you're a follower of mine you know the reasons. If not, I had a busy summer. Well anyways here's the new chapter. Please review when you're done. I know if you've already commented and asked me to update that you can't review on this chapter again. But ****please ****take the time to write a private message as your review. Thanks so much :DDD **

A few hours later, the group was hiking around the forest looking for a village.

"Are you sure this is the right way to the village Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Of course. I am absolutely positive that this is the right way." Miroku replied.

"This wouldn't be the first time you were wrong monk" Sango said sarcastically. Miroku laughed nervously and said,

"Well I'm sure the village elder said it was in the west half of the forest… or was it the south?" Everyone groaned while Miroku scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Inuyasha do you smell anything?" Kagome asked looking up at her lover. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"Nothing… not even a demon." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. "This is the last time we follow Miroku's directions." Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder and ran ahead.

"Huh?" Shippo turned around and pointed. "Look! A village!"

"I told you we weren't lost!" Miroku exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow monk. You actually followed through this time" Sango said surprised. Kagome and Inuyasha just nodded.

"How come you couldn't smell anything Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Maybe he's just losing his touch" Shippo said folding his arms.

"Shippo, how's that headache?" Inuyasha asked him.

"What headache?" Shippo asked. Suddenly a loud THUMP sounded and Shippo yelped in surprise.

"That headache" Inuyasha replied as he smacked his hands together.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"Please Kagome don't!" He pleaded.

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground as Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you hit Shippo for no reason!"

"He was being annoying! That's a perfectly good reason!"

"No it's not!"

"The earth's going to be nothing but holes if Kagome keeps this up" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Well if Inuyasha wasn't such an idiot then Kagome wouldn't 'sit' him all the time" she whispered back.

"Agreed" Miroku replied nodding. The monk and demon slayer watched the couple arguing back and forth and shook their heads.

"Ahem" Miroku coughed pointedly causing the couple to stop and stare at him. "If you two are finished, we have a demon to exorcise out of a village."

"Right. Let's go" Kagome said in a sad tone. She walked ahead of the group while everyone stared after her. Sango glared at Inuyasha while Miroku stood completely clueless. Shippo who was still in Kagome's arms shrugged his shoulders deciding he was too young to understand it. Kagome stayed silent all through Miroku sweet talking the richest house owner in the village, where she'd usually be making sarcastic remarks to Sango. She stayed silent all through dinner where'd she usually be talking and laughing with all her friends. Sango kept switching back and forth between murderous glares at Inuyasha and worried glances at Kagome. After everyone had gone to bed Inuyasha crept into Kagome's room.

"Kagome?" He whispered softly. "Kagome are you awake?"

"Don't wake up Shippo" Kagome replied sitting up.

"Kagome, can I talk to you outside?"

"Yea" Kagome got up and walked outside with Inuyasha. "So what do you wanna talk about?" Kagome said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Kagome don't lie to me. You've been acting weird and… sad. And I want to know why."

"I just… I thought now that we're… together, we'd stop fighting." Kagome felt tears prick her eyes and concentrated hard on not letting them escape. Inuyasha placed his hand under her chin and coaxed her face up until he saw her eyes. Hot tears began falling down her cheeks and a slight blush appeared on her face. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you. I got carried away."

"It's my fault too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But Shippo is like a son to me and you can't keep beating him just for being observant or teasing you. It's the only way he thinks he can get your attention. Haven't you noticed? He idolizes you. You're like his hero."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked a surprised look on his face. "I never noticed"

"Well of course you haven't. All you do is beat up on him."

"All right. I'll be less… aggressive towards Shippo and I won't fight with you anymore."

"Thank you" Kagome stood up on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha again.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" She said giggling as he closed the distance between them quickly.

"K-Kagome?" a small voice asked. Kagome broke away from Inuyasha to see Shippo standing in the doorway.

"Shippo? Are you ok? Did you have another bad dream?"

"Mm-hm" Shippo said nodding and running into Kagome's awaiting arms. "Can you sing me that song you sang last night Kagome?"

"I know I'd like to hear it again" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome laughed.

"Come on" She led the boys into her room and began singing their favorite song.

The next morning Kagome awoke to Shippo sleeping quietly beside her and Inuyasha sitting up against the wall, also sleeping. She smiled at the boys and thought, _this is my family. I belong here now. _Kagome stood up and walked outside, shutting the door silently behind her. A few seconds later she heard the door open again. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just… thinking." Inuyasha reached her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to see my mom, I have to tell her something" she replied.

"Ok" he said. "We can go through the well after we exorcise this demon."

"I have to tell her… that this is my home now. That I'm going to quit school and take my things and live here." Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"I've decided that this is my home. You and Shippo and Sango and Kilala and Miroku… you guys are my family. I belong here with you."

"Kagome are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I mean, Miroku and Sango they're like a brother and sister to me. Shippo, he's like my son. And you…" She looked down. "Well you're… special" Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you trying to say you love me?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome blushed and squirmed in his arms. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and tried to look into her eyes. "I love you Kagome. But you don't have to do this. You love your family and friends back home. You don't have to give that up."

"I want to. Inuyasha I love you, more than anything. And I-I wanna stay here with you." Kagome's blush deepened. Inuyasha pushed her face up and kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you" he whispered. He let go off all of her except one hip. He pushed slightly on her back and started walking away from the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can _think_ in private" he said smiling devilishly. Kagome laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. The couple walked farther away from the house until they were out of sight.

"Alright they're gone" Miroku whispered as he and Sango walked out of her room.

"I can't believe you snuck in here, and woke me up, just to watch Inuyasha and Kagome's private moments!" Sango said slapping Miroku on the arm.

"Come on Sango! You've got to admit it was worth it!"

"What are you talking about? I feel horrible for listening in on Kagome and Inuyasha's private life. I feel like I betrayed her."

"Oh lighten up Sango." Miroku said rolling his eyes.

"I think she's just fine how she is" Kagome said walking out from behind the house with Inuyasha following.

"Kagome?!" Sango exclaimed at the same time Miroku yelled,

"Please Inuyasha! Don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't I? You're the one sneaking around and eavesdropping on people's private conversations. Did you think I couldn't hear you making your little comments to Sango?" Inuyasha yelled while advancing on Miroku who was slowly backing away. Miroku turned and began running and Inuyasha ran after him shouting, "I'm going to _kill_ you Miroku!" Sango stopped watching the boys and looked sheepishly at Kagome.

"Kagome I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but Miroku came in and-"

"Sango!" Kagome said holding her hands up, signaling her to stop. "You don't owe me an explanation. Besides it just makes it easier for me. Now I don't have to explain it all to you later. Maybe you should eavesdrop on all of our conversations." Kagome teased. Sango laughed and hugged Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome!" Sango said hugging her tightly. Miroku walked slowly around the corner to the where the girls were embracing.

"K-Kagome? Do you have any of that magic medicine left? I think I need some…" Miroku fell to the ground. Inuyasha walked around the corner and towards Kagome, stepping on Miroku's stomach as he went.

"Well that was easy" he said reattaching himself to Kagome's side.

"By the way, where's Shippo?" Sango asked looking around.

"He was sleeping last I saw him-" Kagome broke off as a loud scream sounded through the house. "Shippo!" Kagome screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and ran in the direction of the scream; his friends following. He reached Kagome's room and yanked the door back. Shippo was huddled in a corner; a cloaked demon standing over him.

"Get away from him!" Kagome screamed at the demon. Shippo opened his eyes and shouted,

"Kagome!" and ran into her arms.

"Are you ok Shippo?" Kagome said looking for any signs of damage. Shippo shook his head,

"I'm ok Kagome" Kagome smiled and turned her attention to the demon.

"Alright, you have two seconds to tell me who the hell you are before I blow you to shreds" Inuyasha growled and pointed the Tetsusaiga at the demon. The demon chuckled darkly,

"My Inuyasha, you're always so dramatic."

"I know that voice…" Miroku said glaring more intently at the demon.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted. The demon pulled off her cloak and threw it to the floor.

"You're not as stupid as you appear Inuyasha" she replied; her eyes taunting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Whatever I want," she replied. Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Tell me Kagura, are you the demon that's been terrorizing this village?"

"What village?" Kagura said with a wry smile. She waved her fan and the village disappeared. In its place were bodies, dead bodies and burnt buildings. Kagome screamed as she realized she was standing on a dead man. She jumped off and stood behind Inuyasha, glaring at Kagura with hatred in her eyes.

"You slaughtered all the villagers?" Sango asked her voice twisted with disgust. Kagura laughed and replied,

"What did you expect?" Inuyasha growled again and shouted,

"Wind scar!" Power surged from the sword and was sent hurtling to Kagura.

"Dance of the dead!" Kagura yelled. With a wave of her fan, dead bodies flew in front of her; blocking her from the wind scar.

"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted when he saw her alive and well. Kagura just laughed.

"See you later." She pulled a feather out of her hair and threw it into the air. It grew in size until it was big enough to ride. In a matter of seconds, Kagura was out of sight.

"Come back and fight!" Inuyasha shouted. No response came.

"She got away" Miroku mumbled. He looked around at all the dead bodies. "Inuyasha, we should do something with them."

"It'll take a long time to bury them…" Inuyasha said staring into the distance. "We'd better get started." He turned and began digging a hole with his claws.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled. She looked at her surroundings. "I wonder what Kagura wanted from this village…"

"What?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Well she had to be after something… why would she destroy an entire village for no reason?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Because she's following Naraku's orders."

"No Inuyasha, Kagome has a point. Naraku doesn't do things pointlessly, he's always after something." Miroku said putting his hand on his chin. "Well we can talk about this later, we have work to do" He and Inuyasha resumed burying the dead. Kagome walked away looking around her. She entered one of the few still standing buildings and looked around. She noticed a bow and arrow in the corner of the room. She picked up the bow and ran her hand over it.

"So pretty" she whispered. She took out her own bow to compare, and gasped. The bows were very similar, only the markings on the side were different. _Was this a priestess' hut?_ She thought gazing at the bow; deep in thought. A few feet away from the bow was a box. Kagome walked over to it and picked it up.

"What a pretty box…" she mumbled. She opened it and saw very pretty cloth inside. "I wander what this held." She started to walk out of the hut, and tripped over a post leaning against the wall. She fell to the ground and the post followed. Kagome screamed and covered her head. The rest of the building came tumbling down on top of her. Inuyasha heard her scream and shouted,

"Kagome!" He ran towards the hut with the others right on his heels.

"No" Sango exclaimed covering her mouth in horror.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted again. "Kagome can you hear me?" He picked up pieces of the hut and threw them behind him. _Kagome…_ was his only thought. He caught a glimpse of her before more wood collapsed. "Kagome!" He shouted again. He was vaguely aware that the others were digging beside him, but he couldn't concentrate on them. After a few minutes, Sango shouted

"Inuyasha over here!" Inuyasha ran over to where Sango and Kilala had been digging. They had completely uncovered her head. Inuyasha gently lifted her out of the rubble.

"Kagome?" He whispered. She didn't answer. She had a bruise on her head and all over her body. "She's alive." He told the others who were staring worriedly at them. "She's just unconscious."

"We should take her to Kaede's village," Shippo suggested.

"Yes," Miroku replied thoughtfully. "Kaede would be able to help her." Inuyasha nodded and began walking away with Miroku and Shippo following.

"Wait!" Sango called out. They turned to see her holding a small box. "This was near Kagome."

"Let me see that, Sango." Miroku said holding his hand out. She handed it to him wordlessly. He turned it over in his hands before he said,

"I think this contained something of great importance." He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you have any ideas?" Shippo asked jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Maybe… I'll have to talk to Lady Kaede."

"Well let's get going" Inuyasha said walking away from the others.

Kagome awoke in a hut. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up too quickly causing a major head rush.

"Lay down, you need to rest" someone said beside her. She looked over and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey" Inuyasha replied giving her a small smile.

"W-Where are we?"

"In Kaede's village" he said. He stood up and walked over to where she was laying. He sat cross legged beside her. She reached out and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. She smiled lovingly at him.

"So… what happened?"

"The hut collapsed on you. What were you thinking? Going in there like that… you could've been killed! You're lucky you weren't seriously injured!"

"I know. I-I'm sorry," she replied looking down. "I just… I was looking for any clues to what Kagura was doing, and I did!" Kagome looked around urgently. "Oh no! The box!"

"Don't worry." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "Sango dug it out and we brought it with us for Kaede to look at."

"Well what did she say about it?"

"I don't know. She didn't want to say anything until you were awake."

"Well I'm awake now! Let's hear it!" Kagome stood up quickly and staggered. Inuyasha jumped up and caught her before she collapsed.

"You're too weak. You need to rest"

"I'll be fine! I want to hear what was in the box that was so important Naraku murdered an entire village!" Kagome insisted. Inuyasha chuckled and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you. You're too weak and you don't need to be overexerting yourself." Kagome sighed and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He held her tighter against himself and kissed her back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Inuyasha walked her over to hut next to Kaede's and walked in. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede looked up at them and smiled. Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet and held onto her shoulders.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted and jumped towards her.

"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha said as he caught Shippo in mid-air. "She's still really weak." Kagome sat down and Inuyasha put Shippo in her lap then sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked putting her hand on Kagome's arm.

"Better" Kagome said with a smile.

"We're glad to see you out of bed" Kaede said to her, smiling warmly.

"Now, I wanna hear about this box" Kagome said looking at Kaede.

"Yes… I suppose it's in your best interest to know. First, the village was the village of Kouensha."

"Protector?" Miroku asked. "Protector of what?" Kaede looked directly at him and said

"The Amulet of Charta"

**Me: Hey people. Sorry about now updating sooner… been really busy. Lol. But anyways… aha… well umm Kouensha means protector in case you didn't catch that :) Well um I would really like 5 reviews before I update again… I don't think that's a lot to ask :D so PLEASE REVIEW!! It's not that hard. Just push a little button and type what you thought. Flames are welcome but beware I may reply ;D**


	5. Author's note

**Me: Okay so I know I've really let you guys down with this story. I'm really sorry. There was a lot of crap that happened that prevented me from updating and then when I finally could update, I just didn't feel it. This may sound totally crazy but when I write I want to feel excited about the story and whenever I thought about this story, I just wasn't. I realized when I finally read over the story that I didn't like the way it was going. I started this story over a year ago, I've changed a lot as a writer since then and I really don't like how I wrote this.**

**SO, I've decided that this story is going to go under major reconstruction. BUT I want it open to new reviews and I can't do that unless I delete this story and start over completely. SO I'm going to contact all my fabulous reviewers and beg for all of your forgiveness and hope that you haven't completely given up on me. SO not only is this note going to be posted on the current story, but it will be posted on the new one and I am personally going to send an apology message to all my dearest reviewers. **

**Now keep in mind that it is the same story. Not everything is going to change. Yes some things are going to be changed, but some things are going to stay the same. The plot is the same, what was going to happen in the story is the same, only a few details have changed. It's just going to be rewritten, more elaborate. **

**I hope you all forgive me for this and I hope you continue to read the story. Please read and review! **

** Thanks Muchly ;D**

** xheyxhaleyx**


	6. New story is up!

**Me: ATTENTION EVERYBODY! THE NEW STORY IS UP!**

**It's called "You'll be in my Heart :D" and in the summary it says "(revised edition)" SO please go and check it out! ;D THANK YOUUUU**


End file.
